


Home 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Home 2

Clint never felt like he belonged.  
He was always the outsider.  
The unknown that no body trusted.  
He was shunned. 

He felt like an outsider,   
Even in his own home.  
His father didn't love him.  
His mother ignored him.  
The place was lonely.


End file.
